


6/6/06 Prompts - Untitled FFX

by autoschediastic



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: Tidus's eyes snap open. The mossy bank is soft under him, the trees bright and unreal. His breaths are shallow, his lungs burning and his fingers cramped from gripping the sphere too tightly.
Relationships: Jecht/Tidus
Kudos: 19





	6/6/06 Prompts - Untitled FFX

*

Tidus scuffs at a patch of grass, says, "Hey, Pop," and knows as soon as he does that something's wrong.

"You gonna start cryin' again?" Jecht crosses his arms. That grin that Tidus hates so much is plastered across his face. "Always cryin'. Screamin' like a baby."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Tidus shouts, his arms flung wide. "I don't-"

"Nope," Jecht says. Suddenly, he's closer, right there in front of Tidus, and all Tidus can smell is the salt of the sea and sun-warmed skin. "Not much of a kid anymore."

Tidus says, "So don't treat me like one." It comes out petulant, whiny, and he hates it. 

"You're m'boy," Jecht says. His grin is softer, his eyes warmer. When he reaches out to draw Tidus closer, Tidus lets him. "Can't help it. Maybe I'm just hardwired that way."

"You could try," Tidus says. Jecht is taller than him, always will be, and instead of looking up, or pulling away, or doing any of the things he thinks he would, Tidus rests his forehead on Jecht's chest. Strong fingers stroke through the hair at his nape. Rough calluses catch and tug on his hair, send shivers skittering down his spine. 

"Try what?" Jecht asks. This close, his voice is little more than a rumble of sound. There's always been a rasp to Jecht's voice, something husked, male, _good_. "Treatin' you more like a man?"

"Yeah." Tidus wets his lips, the nervous flutter in his stomach growing worse. He's never talked to Jecht this long without storming away, or been this close without fighting. He remembers what it was like for Jecht to lift him off the ground, pin him still kicking and screaming to the hard muscles of Jecht's chest.

"Like this?" Jecht says. For a moment, a split second of time, Tidus isn't sure what he means. But then his back is against Jecht's chest, wide hands are pressed low on his stomach, and his cheek tingles from the scratch of stubble. "This what it takes to get you to stop hatin' me?"

"I don't-" _Hate you_ , he was going to say. Or, _I don't know_ , maybe. It's not easy to think when Jecht's breath is warm on his ear, or when he realises the thick line of heat pressed against his ass is Jecht's dick. 

Or that the feel of it makes his breath stumble and his own cock achingly hard. 

"This is what you want, ain't it?" Jecht asks, his hand cupping Tidus's balls, and whatever Tidus tried to say comes out as a low moan. "You want your own daddy's cock up your ass."

Tidus shakes his head, opens his mouth to say no, _no_ , he doesn't want that. Thick fingers push into the crack of his ass, press against him _there_ , and he bucks his hips, losing the words on another gasp.

"Always knew you were jealous," Jecht whispers. Teeth graze Tidus's ear, send a jolt of pure pleasure straight to his dick. "Just never figured you were jealous of your mother."

Tidus's eyes snap open. The mossy bank is soft under him, the trees bright and unreal. His breaths are shallow, his lungs burning and his fingers cramped from gripping the sphere too tightly. 

Closing his eyes, Tidus curses on his father and stuffs a hand down his shorts.

End


End file.
